girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-07-27 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for "It was so... My Turn." --Agatha A trilogy of Heterodyne adventures: *Zola Heterodyne vs. the Zola Booby Prize Dispensing Machine. **(Gil retrieves the prize.) *Zola Heterodyne vs. the You Ought to be in Pictures Trap. **(Zola was framed. Gil saves her.) *Zola Heterodyne vs. the Coo Coo Tock Clank. **(Agatha's turn!) ...and thats why that long conversation 'tween Gil and Agatha is taking so long. You ever notice that Pinkie seems to stay perfectly safe when Gil is not around? --Rej ¤¤? 04:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :This post made me laugh. :) — m (talk) 05:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't trust Zola at all. I believe that she actually cares about Gil, but I don't think she's as helpless as she acts (for evidence of this, look no further than the going to the ball and pretty dresses conversation put on to make the castle underestimate her). I fully expect her to turn on Agatha, and try to take Gil with her. AmariT 06:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: Pretty clear to me that Zola is deliberately getting into trouble so she can keep Agatha from talking to Gil. She looks a bit discomfited by the way Agatha dealt with that last situation, though. :D Nekokami 13:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm starting to think Zola is as dumb as multiple events suggest. You can list the number of times she's been capable and independent on a single hand. But the times she's been shown to be a klutz, or a ditz, or girly-girl are much more frequent and forthcoming. My overanalytical mind is telling me that people are making Zola smart and devious just so they can hate her more compared to Agatha. Hmmmmmm? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 16:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't think she's dumb, just not quick to catch on to real-life traps. She's well educated and book-smart, but in trouble when she isn't prepared for the situation. She's a good tool because she can follow instructions well and act well (both act as in behave well, and act as in acting). When she does fall into a trap, she probably exaggerates her level of distress to gain attention. (Note: I am not a member of the ZDL, and don't want to be.) Argadi 17:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: She has a low cunning. Look a the . She was ready usurp Agatha's position w/o the slightest twinge. This in front of Gil who has feelings for Agatha. That makes her both self-centered and clueless. Her statements to Gil emphasized that. --Rej ¤¤? 19:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: Great Cog, we actually are in complete agreement on something! I may need to lie down. *grin* This is a completely passive-aggressive attack on Agatha, since the clingy-business didn't work to keep Gil's attention. -- Corgi 23:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm more inclined to think that Zola isn't so much stupid, as completely out of her element (the "dead" areas of the castle). Just like the formerly impressive leadership of Doctor Tiktoffen turned into "I will scream like a little girl now," Zola is nowhere near as impressive when she doesn't have a map of all the remaining traps. --Tatter D 21:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::And, of course, the Castle can't even restrain itself from attacking Agatha; naturally it would be even less restrained in attacking the False Heterodyne. I just hope someone's keeping an eye on Tiktoffen too; we haven't even heard his little girl scream yet. --Tatter D 15:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC)